Happy Pride Month
by Bubalubagus
Summary: just fucking read the story


"Hey Vegeta?" asked Goku "What is it Kakarot?" replied the Saiyan prince, they were both standing on the balcony of capsule corp, overlooking the spacious backyard "We're best friends right?" said Goku "No" said Vegeta "Right, so since we're best buddies-" "Grrr" Vegeta cut Goku off with a growl "I can talk to you about anything right?" Goku continued, unconcerned with Vegeta's discomfort.

"God Dammit Kakarot you just can't take no for an answer can you, fine what do you want to talk about." said Vegeta "Aw, you do care" said Goku, Vegeta blushed with embarrassment and shouted "Just tell me what it is that you want to tell me Kakarot!" "Okay okay, jeez. I was thinking since we're both Saiyans you might be able to tell what's been going on with me, I mean, you and I both clearly have an attraction to strong willed women, I guess it's just natural for us saiyans, but… I don't know, lately I've been feeling unsatisfied with my relationship with Chi Chi, do you ever feel that way?" said Goku.

"Kakarot, I know I always yell at you and get violent and I always get frustrated with everything, acting like I hate the world, but I really don't want to talk about this, this isn't my typical angst, I really really don't want to talk about this" said Vegeta in an uncharacteristically calm and intelligent manner. "So you feel it too" said Goku, it was less of a question and more like a statement of fact.

"I- I didn't say that!" said Vegeta "Come on 'Gets, I'm your best friend, I can tell what you're feeling." said Goku "Please Kakarot, we may have spent a lot of time together, but your feeble brain could not possibly fathom the thoughts of a prince like myself…. And also what the fuck did you call me? 'Gets? Don't nickname me Kakarot!" said Vegeta.

"Come on best buddy, we fused before, I know lots about you." said Goku "Kakarot, if you're having problems with your woman shouldn't you talk to her about it instead of me?" said Vegeta "I guess" said Goku.

And speaking of their wives, Chi Chi was having a similar discussion with Bulma within the capsule corp building "I mean we've had children together, but not even that has satisfied my love for him, I can tell he's noticed, I've been acting kinda distant lately" said Chi Chi "Well what do you think the problem is?" asked Bulma "I mean, what is it gonna take to satisfy you?"

"I don't know, sometimes I…. I wish I could truly become one with him, beyond just an intimate level, I'm obsessed, I want to literally become one with him, to combine our bodies!" said Chi Chi in a hysterical craze "I-I'm talking nonsense aren't I…. Bulma I think I'm losing my mind!"

"No, actually I feel the same way about Vegeta, I only started thinking it after I saw Goku and Vegeta fuse though. Goku has achieved a higher level of intimacy with my husband than I have, I can't accept that, for that reason I must fuse with him, convincing him to do so is the only problem." said Bulma. "Don't worry about that, just leave it to me, if we work together I'm sure we can convince both of them." said Chi Chi.

Later that night at capsule corp, Bulma decided it was time to put the moves on Vegeta "Hey Vegeta" she said to him "Did you know, that Goku and Chi Chi fused?" Bulma was lying of course, she had no idea if they had gone through with it or not, but if she convinced Vegeta that it really happened then he might do it as well.

"What? He fused with his own wife? What could he possibly gain from that?" asked Vegeta "He wanted to be closer to the one he loved, we should do it too." said Bulma "Are you shitting me? I thought you were smart Bulma! Have you gone and lost your damn mind?" yelled Vegeta "Oh so you're not going to do it? I guess Goku will just be the better husband then, man maybe I should have gone with him instead of you" said Bulma.

"You infuriate me to no end! Get up we're fusing right now!" said Vegeta, he instructed Bulma hastily on how to properly fuse, Vegeta suddenly sensed a new power 'That must be kakarot and his harpy wife in their fused form! I have to hurry!' he thought "Bulma quick, we're fusing this instant, get ready!" he said.

Bulma jumped to attention and together they performed the dance and finally merged their bodies as one, They looked down at their new form "So… what should I call myself? Buleta, that will have to do." said Buleta. Dark blue hair, a slimmer form, what appeared to be breasts, Buleta was an awkward amalgamation of male and female body parts, it was almost grotesque how poorly it fit together.

But there was no time to worry about appearances, Buleta immediately flew off to Goku's house to show off their new form. Buleta shot across the sky, they weren't that much stronger fused, but hey it's whatever, they closed in on the new energy signature they sensed, and saw Gokichi standing in the open area in front of the house.

Gokichi, they looked similar to Buleta in the sense that male and female parts did not mix well, in some areas Gokichi was muscular, in other areas frail looking, they had a thin waist, yet a ripped chest area, the shoulders were thin, but the rest of the arms were huge, it was mix matched all over, but they didn't care, buleta and gokichi, they had never felt this good before in their lives.

Deep in their hearts they knew that this was wrong and that they should stop, yet that only served as their will to continue on, their sin was their pleasure and ecstasy, the thrill of throwing morals to the wayside, it enticed no fear in their hearts, only the steamy fog of lust clouded their hearts and minds now, just looking at each other and how far they had come, it created the irresistible urge to take one last step further, to cross the ultimate line, they felt it in their minds, they felt it in their bodies, it was wrong, they knew that, but they didn't care, they wanted this, so why shouldn't they just do it?

"This body, I've never felt so great, yet I know greater pleasure exists even beyond this" said Buleta "I feel it too, it feels so good to be in this form, my mere existence brings me unimaginable pleasure, and I haven't even used this body for anything yet." said Gokichi "Yes, so you understand, we both know that the true ecstasy of this world is just within our grasp, and all we have to do to reach it is to use our bodies on each other." said Buleta.

"A fight isn't really what I had in mind." said Gokichi "I'm aware of that, I wasn't implying we should fight, no, there is a different desire we will be fulfilling today." said Buleta "Oh I read you loud and clear" said Gokichi "Why don't we take this inside?" said Buleta. The two hybrids smirked gleefully, and walked into the house, down the hall, and into the bedroom.

"GGgggggrah!' said Buleta, shredding off their clothes with their aura "Hyaaa!" said Gokichi doing the same, they both looked down, they had both been wondering for some time how their genitals would have fused. Both of their penises remained intact, in fact they had both grown to be about a foot and a half, and there was no head on their penises, it just got flat on the end, the ends were covered in skin like the rest of their bodies, yet in the place of a urethra there was instead a vagina.

So they both had huge dicks, both in length and in girth, extremely meaty, and they had vaginas on the ends of them "Huh, I think it's safe to say I'm pretty aroused, and yet I remain soft, do you think we lost the ability to get erections?" asked Gokichi "It appears that way, no matter, we shall make due." said Buleta.

Gokichi approached Buleta and grabbed hold of their genitals, Gokichi grabbed their own as well and held it up to the vagina on the end of Buleta's dick "Wait a damn second Gokichi! I'm taking the lead not you!" said Buleta "W-Wha?" said Gokichi as Buleta wrestled them to the ground, forcing their dickginas into each other.

"O-Oh damn! This feels way better than I thought!" said Buleta as they rammed gokichi with all the force and speed they could muster (which was a lot) "Aaaah! Shit that's good!" groaned Gokichi. The act of brutally fucking each other was so automatic, it was just natural, they realized the gravity of what they were doing, that this was some sort of taboo, they felt the darkness in their hearts as they took pleasure in destroying any concept of normality without a care of what the world might think. Both in mind and in body they had become abominations.

Did this revelation deter them? No, it only encouraged them, and so they continued on with even more vigor than before. "Fuck, this is great!" said Gokichi "Hehehe" said Buleta with a smirk, Gokichi turned their face up to look Buleta in the face, Gokichi's eyes could barely keep themselves open, they wanted to close their eyes and bask in the throes of sex, but they kept them open as a sign that they would not submit, after Buleta was done, it was their turn.

"I see that defiant look in your eye, I like that, it's so much more fun when they resist! I want to crush that will to fight, that is it! THAT'S IT, I FEEL IT, THIS PLEASURE, I-I-I!" screamed Buleta as they achieved some sort of orgasm "AAAAAAAH! YES, yeeeees, did you feel that? That was it, in that moment I felt that ultimate ecstasy, Gokichi please tell me you felt it as well." said Buleta "No, I didn't" said Gokichi "Don't worry, after we take a break I'll get my turn."

They both sat there, panting heavily, Buleta removed their dickgina from inside of Gokichi's, slowly some sort of ejaculant poured out "Is that my cum? It doesn't look like semen." said Buleta, a smell filled the air, Buleta reached out and touched the liquid "!" Buleta was visibly alarmed.

"W-what is it?" asked Gokichi "This is, the fluid from the placenta and uterus." said Buleta "Oh" said Gokichi "It's not just that, human egg, this stuff is the amniotic fluid as well as the other fluids contained within it, this is essentially an unborn child in fluid form." said Buleta "Oh…. my god….. Is that sexy or disgusting?" asked Gokichi.

"I can't really tell." said Buleta, all of the sudden a transmission came in from Whis "Hello, my and Beerus are dropping by for some food, he's in a bad mood today, if you don't treat him to something nice he might destroy the Earth." He said before immediately ending the transmission.

"Well shit, how are we gonna explain this to Beerus?" asked Gokichi "Well I don't really have any nice food I can give him, so we're fucked anyway." said Buleta "So what? We're just gonna let the world be destroyed? I can't allow that, we have to come up with something!" said Gokichi. "Gokichi, listen to me, if the world won't let us be together…. Then fuck the world Gokichi, fuck the world." said Buleta

"W-what are you saying?" asked Gokichi "That we just let everyone die? There's still time we can-" Gokichi was cut off, as a new challenger busted down the door, it was a person they had never met before, but it was easy to tell that it was just Gohan and Videl fused together "I'm Godel, you didn't think we would just let you guys take it to the next level without us did you?" they asked.

"We?" asked Buleta, another new person entered the room as well "Kriteen is my name, we fused as well." said Kriteen, the fusion of krillin and 18. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Gokichi, but the other fusions merely smirked and pulled their dickginas out. But wait, from behind them a large mass approached.

"Heey guys!" said a low gurgly voice, it sounded how a chode looks, a greasy haired, fat abomination with splotches of flesh and molten pink goo appeared, its pubic hair was too bushy to be contained within its pants as it sprung out everywhere, it had a large penis as well as a penis on its head.

There was no response to this uninvited guest, things grew real awkward, real fast, nobody even knew what to say, like, yeah the rest of them were fucked up but this guy was just a mess, like, that's the only way you could describe him, he was just a mess. "Y-yeah I can't explain….." said Majster Buucule in shame as he left the room

A silence filled the air as nobody made any movements, but the silence was broken by Buleta, in a raspy, husky, lustful tone they said only this "Oh fuck yeah." and just like that they leapt on each other like animals, bending each other over and having kinky hot anal sex, their odd egg fluid ejaculate spraying across the room.

Together the fusions formed what could only be considered a complete cesspool of sodomy and lust. Once somebody came they just kept going, the unbelievable pleasure they experienced will be something forever unknown to the rest of the universe, and for the rest of time they alone experienced the ultimate joy, the ultimate ecstasy. They couldn't stop even if they wanted to, the concept of self restraint was lost to these people, they had never felt so good, the combined pleasure of two people into one, not to mention two unique forms of pleasure, that of a penis and a vagina being experienced simultaneously, the threat of Beerus destroying the planet was long forgotten.

That is until he came knocking on Goku's door "Hey, I know you're in there, what are all of you doing in this place? You better not keep me waiting!" said Beerus, the Fusion orgy ground to a halt "H-he's here, what are we gonna do?" said Kriteen in a panic "Don't worry, I've got this, Gokichi you come with me, you're the best cook around here." said Godel.

"Wait, there's nothing I can do, I'm out of materials in the kitchen right now!" said Gokichi "Well luckily we just made a bunch of material we can use" said Godel, they gestured down to the voluminous pool of human egg ejaculate on the floor "That.. just might work!" said Buleta.

"Hmm, what is this?" asked Beerus "It's called an omelet." Said Gokichi "Thank you, but I didn't mean the food, I meant you Goku! What have you done to yourself?" asked Beerus "Oh…. I just accidentally fused with my wife…. Don't worry it will only last for a little while then we'll separate." lied Gokichi.

"Whatever, an omelet huh, well it looks fine, let me try some." Beerus took a bite out of the omelet, he f course had no idea it was from the ejaculate of the massive orgy that just took place, yet even without that knowledge Beerus' face became unreadable, Gokichi started to sweat, they didn't taste test it first, they just brought it out to him.

"So how is it-" "BLEAAAAH!" screamed Beerus, his violent puking interrupting Gokichi. "THAT'S IT YOU FUCKERS ARE DEAD, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT?" asked Beerus "No wait, please don't destroy the earth!" begged Gokichi, but it was too late, beerus started floating into the sky, HE STARTED CHARGING UP THE BLAST, IT WAS HUUUUUGE, BIGGER THAN ANYTHING THEY HAD EVER SEEN!

THIS WAS IT, IT WAS OVER, THEY WERE ALL GONNA DIE, HUMANITIES SINS WERE TOO GREAT TO BE FORGIVEN, THEY CROSSED THE ULTIMATE LINE. tHE DEATH BALL STARTED COMING DOWN, IT WAS HEADING RIGHT FOR THEM, IN THE BLINDING LIGHT OF ANNIHILATION THEY SAW HELLS GATES AS THEY WERE SENT THERE FOR ETERNITY, THE SINS OF THOSE WHO FUSED AND FUCKED CULMINATED IN THE DESTRUCTION AND ETERNAL DAMNATION OF ALL OF HUMANITY!

THE

END!

EXCEPT OH SHIT, HOLD THE PHONE MOTHERFUCKER! IT'S NOT OVER YET, ALL OF THE SUDDEN SOMEBODY FLIES IN AND STOPS THE BLAST….

OH SHIT IT'S MAJSTER BUUCULE, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM, THE FUSION OF MR. SATAN AND MAJIN BUU! BAM, HE DEFLECTS BEERUS' BLAST LIKE THE TINY LITTLE BITCH HE IS BEFORE SPIT ROASTING HIM WITH HIS HEAD PENIS AND HIS ACTUAL PENIS.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" HE SCREAMED AS HE ORGASMED, THE ENTIRE WORLD SHOOK AND GREW DARK UNDER THE SHADOW OF HIS CUM TSUNAMI WICH WIPED OUT ALL LIFE. BET YOU FUCKERS WISH YOU LET HIM IN ON THE ORGY NOW HUH! MAYBE THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!

THERE

THAT'S THE ACTUAL END

BITCH!


End file.
